Mr Fet
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: Después de enterarse que se le fue infiel, Vasiliy toma represalia. [Advertencia: BDSM]


**Mr. Fet**

—Ha sido un niño malo, Doc.

—Sí, lo he sido.

Sabía muy bien porque habían llegado a ese extremo y no hizo nada para evitarlo. Washington D. C no fue una buena experiencia, tal vez Leigh Thomas fue la mejor parte de todo eso. Pero no lo era ahora. No es que tuviera que reservar su trasero solo para Vasiliy Fet, no llevaba su nombre ni mucho menos se encontraban en ese tipo de relación. No obstante, para Fet no era lo mismo, no era tan profesional como Ephraim Goodweather.

Vasiliy no portaba esa estúpida sonrisa, ni esos grandes ojos de cachorro iluminados ante su presencia. La boca se curvaba al inverso en una mueca de desaprobación, esos ojos azules no se conectaban a los suyos y no brillaban. «Esto es estúpido.» Eph suspiró al arrodillarse, nunca hubiese pensado que este tipo de juegos fueran los predilectos de su amante—eso denotaba cuanto le importaba—. No se quejaría, para ser honesto estas situaciones eran un respiro a su realidad y lo relajaban. Se arrastró hacia la cama, tomó la mano derecha de Fet y despacio colocó sus labios contra ella.

— ¿Me perdonarás? —Preguntó, tenía una larga sonrisa y una picará expresión que únicamente permitía que ese hombre contemplara.

—No lo sé, Doc. Ha cometido una grave falta, no me será fácil perdonarlo.

—Bueno, puedes castigarme si no te es suficiente.

Con esas palabras consiguió una nimia sonrisa en la boca de Fet. Conocía lo necesario sobre el sexo, no era un experto, mas este tipo de sexo era algo completamente nuevo que lo excitaba y lo aterraba. Amo y perro, le irritaba tener que llevar la carga del perro.

—Desvístete. —Fue la primera orden que Vasiliy le dio, no sonó como tal.

Un pequeño sonrojo inundó sus mejillas, sus ropas cayeron al suelo, su pálida piel se descubrió y su entero cuerpo quedó expuesto a esos ojos que lo inspeccionaban desde los talones hasta la cabeza. Fue intuitivo el querer cubrirse la entrepierna, logró controlarse antes de que lo hiciera.

—Acérquese, Doc. Acuéstese en mi regazo.

Obedeció, sus piernas se movieron con rapidez, desesperadas por conectarse con la otra piel. Agachó la cabeza al estar al lado de Vasiliy, este se palmeó el regazo recordándole lo que debía hacer. Su vientre se adhirió a los muslos, sus brazos se estiraron hasta lograr que sus palmas se aferraran al suelo. Una de las manos de Fet le rozó el trasero, se estremeció. Los dedos pasaban furtivos por su piel, sin tocarla de lleno, solo haciéndolo esperar por ello y realmente lo necesitaba.

— ¿Q-que es lo que harás?

—Lo castigare, Doc. ¿Sabe por qué lo haré?

—Porque te he engañado… me he acostado con una mujer… he sido un niño malo.

— ¿Has engañado a quién?

Eph se mordió el labio, su dignidad se iría con el juego previo. Estar con esa postura esperando ser tocado ya era un síntoma de esa degradación. —A usted, Mr. Fet.

—Muy bien. —Fet rio. —Aprende rápido, Doc.

«Te mataré después de esto.» Bufó por lo bajo para no ser escuchado, al menos eso intentó. La palma descansó en su trasero, se movía en círculos provocándole un naciente calor que se expandía por el largo de sus piernas y se detenía en su entrepierna. Se preguntó que sería lo que Vasiliy le haría, aunque esa no era la pregunta que debería hacerse, el conocía la respuesta. ¿Cuánto soportaría? Esa era la pregunta correcta, quizás podría soportar unos cuantos golpes o no, era seguro que estaría llorando con el segundo. Vasiliy seria suave, siempre era suave, pero siempre estaba feliz y hoy era una excepción.

— ¿Esta listo, Doc?

«Por supuesto que no, idiota.» Respiró profundo, no estaba listo y jamás lo estaría, era nuevo y difícil para él. La mano se despegó y la brisa que causó la separación le lamió la piel. El aire fue más caluroso con el acercamiento, jadeó expectante y encrespó los dedos al recibir el primer golpe.

Gritó, fue brusco y áspero. Sus piernas se retorcieron, puso todo su vigor en mantenerse estable. Su trasero ardía, la palma la frotó unos segundos antes de volver a apartarse. Otra vez, no pudo respirar y la voz se le atoró en la garganta. Dolía tanto, era un dolor inhumano y tampoco lo merecía, lo recibía por el simple hecho de consentir a Vasiliy en sus fetichistas caprichos.

—Respire por la nariz, Doc. No le dolerá tanto si lo hace.

Lo hizo, el aire se introducía por su nariz y salía por la misma, y de todas formas su agitación no se calmaba. Una vez más, unas nimias lágrimas abordaron sus ojos, los dedos de sus pies se doblaban y sus talones se elevaban. El malestar no impidió que su polla comenzara a endurecer, su carne con cada golpe se frotaba contra los muslos de Vasiliy haciendo que la fricción le incitara un placentero cosquilleo.

— ¿Cuántos van, Doc?

« ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a saber eso?» No recordaba cuantas veces la palma de Fet se acopló a su trasero. Oh dioses, necesitaba recordarlo, quien sabría qué otras cosas Vasiliy le haría por no recordarlo. ¿Y si no contestaba otro golpe llegaría? ¿Y si lo hacía mal? Apretó los dientes y prefirió guardar silencio.

—Tres, Doc. Recién fueron tres. —Por supuesto, ahora si lo recordaba. —Debe estar más atento.

Sus uñas se clavaban al suelo, con tanta energía que podrían resquebrajarse. La palma contraria yació en su trasero un tiempo que pareció eterno, el calor de esta aumentaba el irritante ardor que los golpes le suministraban. De nuevo, la mano se alejó, inhaló al cerrar los ojos, las lágrimas le caían por la barbilla, y chilló al tenerla de regreso.

— ¿Cuántas van ahora, Doc?

—Cuatro, Mr. Fet.

—Muy bien, eso será suficiente por ahora. —Fet dijo pasando con suavidad los dedos por la rojiza marca de la palma, quitándole todo el dolor. —Ha sido un buen chico, Doc.

No deseaba apartarse de los muslos de Vasiliy, no era porque fueran cómodos, cálidos y le gustaba estar encima de ellos, sino porque su rígida polla se descubriría y eso sería mucho más humillante que el castigo anterior. Sin embargo obedeció al mandato que se le dio. Y tal como lo predijo, Vasiliy se relamió los dientes al ver su erección.

—Oh, Doc, es un niño muy travieso. ¿Ha disfrutado del castigo, verdad?

—S-sí, lo hice, Mr. Fet.

— ¿Y qué hará con eso, Doc? —Vasiliy levantó las cejas, le fascinaba esa expresión.

—Lo que usted quiera, Mr. Fet.

Vasiliy cruzó las piernas, si fuera otra situación le hubiese obligado a acelerar su decisión. —Bueno, venga conmigo, Doc. Me encargare de usted.

Eph se sentó en la cama, muy cerca de Fet, los brazos de ambos se rozaban. Los dedos en las caras internas de sus muslos le hicieron separar las piernas. Era tan lento, los dientes en su labio inferior comprobaban lo ansioso que se encontraba. Sus testículos se hallaron en la mano de Vasiliy, cual los apretó y le hizo dar un saltito y despedir un gritito.

Los dedos se extendieron por su tronco, eran tan delicados que resultaba extraño que con anterioridad lo trataran de tal forma. Subieron a la punta, estirando la piel y al bajar la retornaban a su lugar. Sus manos se engancharon a los hombros contarios, pensó que se le ordenaría quitarlas de allí pero eso no sucedió.

Las inclinaciones iniciales eran pausadas y blandas, las posteriores fueron más enérgicas y vertiginosas. Sus labios temblaban, los jadeos no le accedían unirlos y la saliva le espumeaba desde las comisuras. Los ojos de Fet estaban en los suyos, eso era tan vergonzoso, el matiz rojizo en sus mejillas crecía y crecía.

—Quiero besarlo, Mr. Fet.

— ¿Y que se lo impide, Doc?

—Nada.

Sus manos subieron por el cuello y se suspendieron entre la mandíbula y las mejillas. Sus labios se acercaron, acompasados no podía hacer otra cosa por los espasmos de su cuerpo. Agarró el labio inferior y mucho después el superior. No pudo hacer más que mover tímidamente su lengua, su ineptitud era causada por los gemidos que le estimulaban los movimientos de la mano ajena. Vasiliy le sostuvo el labio inferior y se lo mordisqueó. Un ligero beso y las bocas se distanciaron.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora, Doc?

—Te quiero a ti. Quiero que me folle, Mr. Fet.

Vasiliy le sonrió. Su pelvis fue encerrada por las manos contrarias, su espalda fue hospedada en la cama y el cuerpo de Fet encima suyo lo envolvió. Sus brazos le rodearon la nuca. Los dedos furtivos se deslizaron por sus piernas, deteniéndose en su trasero y separando sus nalgas para alcanzar su entrada. Un dedo se introdujo, su espalda se arqueó y su cadera se meneó dispuesta.

—Está muy ansioso hoy, Doc. ¿Tanto lo desea?

—Mucho. —Admitió.

De adentro a fuera, un segundo dedo acompañó el llenar de su cavidad. Eran largos y gruesos, lograban alcanzar esa zona mágica que le hacía perder la noción de la humillación por el placer. Su cabeza se tiraba atrás, la barba de Vasiliy le cosquilleaba el cuello y la respiración le quemaba la piel.

—Por favor, fólleme ahora, Mr. Fet.

—Es muy impaciente, Doc. —Fet dijo con una perversa malicia, le haría seguir esperando y no podría soportar un segundo más.

—Hazlo ahora. Por favor, Mr. Fet. —Su cadera se movía hacia los dedos haciendo que estos se encajaran más profundo, y no era suficiente. Necesitaba mucho más, necesitaba a Vasiliy por completo.

Vasiliy mantuvo un trozo de su piel entre los dientes, la mordió sin causar ni un atisbo de dolor, solo más fruición. —Oh, está bien, mi impaciente niño.


End file.
